Holly and Ice
by writer chickie
Summary: A little Liason Christmas story...AU...Jason and Elizabeth
1. Prologue

Author's note – Okay…while I know I'm supposed to be working on In the Aftermath and Blue Eyed Baby this fic hit me and demanded attention…since it is a holiday fic the goal is to have it finished by January and move back to my other stories. In other notes, this fic is completely AU, so don't hit me when it comes to the pairings, please…

_**Holly and Ice**_

_**Prologue **_

Despite several inches of snow upon the ground the city of Port Charles, New York was bustling as only a small town can when a holiday is near. Looking around the town in which she had been raised Elizabeth Imogene Webber felt a sense of pride. Despite the town's many problems, each year when Christmas drew near the citizen's of Port Charles put aside their differences to celebrate the holiday in grand style. Main street was ablaze with light, every store front twinkling with multicolored Christmas lights and strands of white lights crisscrossing above the street. Looking down the street she could see the town's Christmas tree, standing tall in the small plaza where Main Street ended and the docks began.

Feeling a slight tug on the hem of her sweater Elizabeth looked down and met her niece's gaze. With curly blond hair and chocolate brown eyes Thea looked more like her father, Steven, than her mother, Carly. Bending down to Thea's level she wasn't surprised by the five year olds request. Thea wanted to go see Santa and sit upon his lap. Taking her niece's hand Elizabeth began the long process of moving through the holiday crowd to the base of the Christmas tree, where Santa sat.

Looking out his Penthouse window Jason Alexander Morgan could only shake his head, though in disgust or annoyance he would be hard pressed to say. Every year the people of Port Charles committed the same grievous sin in his eyes, they spent too much time, money and effort on Christmas. To him Christmas was nothing special, just another excuse to spend money, time, and effort on that which was unimportant.

Still looking out at the city below him, he didn't flinch when the sound of breaking glass filled the air, nor when a door slammed so hard it rattled the 3ft vase in the entryway. Instead he took another drink of Vodka and nursed past pain.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note – I already know the majority of the characters that are going to appear in the story how ever I've decided to leave it up to the readers as to whether Sonny appears in this story…if he does he'll be alone or with Sam…So let me know if you want him )

And can someone possibly email me a picture of the actor who played / plays Johnny? … Thanks

Holly and Ice

Chapter 1

Watching Thea interact with Santa, Luke Spencer, Elizabeth's smile grew wide. Luke made a perfect Santa for the simple reason that he had never fully grown up, and at Christmas he became little more than a child in an adult's body. Seeing Thea clap her hands in excitement and anticipation Elizabeth was bombarded with memories of her own trip to sit upon Santa's lap.

Acting on an impulse she moved forward to sit on Luke's lap when Thea was done. It had been years since she's had the chance and the pleasure she felt surprised her. After spending a few moments telling Santa what she'd like for Christmas and paying for a picture, Elizabeth and Thea started walking back down main street towards a little café called Kelly's, where they were to meet Steven and Carly for dinner.

Laughing as Thea practically dragged her towards Kelly's and her mother's promise of a milkshake Elizabeth was completely oblivious to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Instead she and Thea skipped down the street towards dinner.

Listening to his Fiancé Johnny O'Brian barely managed to avoid swearing. Gripping his cell phone a bit tighter he tried to hold his temper. Loving Jessamina Mullarkey was, he decided, no easy task. No matter how understanding or even tempered a person was, she could move them to agitation if not anger in minuets if the urge struck her.

For some reason unknown to him she had agreed to go to an out of town conference with their boss on a moment's notice. So instead of having dinner together as planned and then picking out a Christmas tree, they would both be eating alone. Shoving a hand through his short brown hair, Johnny tried to be understanding. Heaven knew he'd had to cancel on her many times because of their boss, but found understanding hard to come by when faced with a living room full of candles and chilled bottle of wine by one's self.

Sighing inaudibly he promised Jessamina not to get a tree till she got back, before telling her he loved her and hanging up. Faced with a night alone Johnny did what any male would do, he called his best friend Jason, figuring that they could both use a night out. Even as he waited for Jason to pick up the phone his mind was centered on a little dive on the docks called Jake's.

Clicking her phone off Emily Spencer came to a decision; Elizabeth Webber needed to have some fun away from her brother's family. Shaking her head she began to plan, knowing who to enlist for help. Though Carly had given up scheming after marring Steven she could always be counted on for advice on whether a plan would work. Mentally listing all the possible places to take Elizabeth, Emily began pulling clothes out of the back of her closet. Poor Lucky thought he was going to get to have some fun with his wife when she pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a white halter top, but instead was left looking at the inside of the front door after her distracted "I'll be back late, I'm going to go introduce Elizabeth to Jake's."


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note : Updates should be coming at a faster pace (shooting for 2 -3 a week) now as my muse is back from vacation )

Holly and Ice

Chapter 2

Dropping her keys on her entry way table Elizabeth collapsed on her couch while rubbing her German Sheperd, Sigurd's ears. Pulling her cell phone out of her purse she couldn't help but groan at the number flashing on the screen, Ric just couldn't get it thru his head that she wanted nothing to do with him. Grabbing her cordless phone from the coffee table she dialed the PCPD and asked for Mac, hoping that this time he would do something to make Ric leaver her alone.

After 15 minuets of arguing with Mac she gave up. Hanging up the phone she made a mental note to have the numbers for her home phone and her cell phone changed again. For some reason beyond her understanding Commissioner Mac Scorpio refused to respond to her numerous complaints about District Attorney Ric Lansing. Grumbling to herself about egotistical jack asses who couldn't take being told no, Elizabeth stood and started moving towards the back of her house intent upon running a bath in the master suite's sunken tub. She was halfway down the gall when Sigurd began barking, alerting her that someone was approaching the Front Door.

Crossing her eyes in agitation Elizabeth let herself consider the mean way to great whoever was approaching, turning Sigurd loose on them. But after a moment let out a sigh and looked out the front door's peep hole. Seeing only her best friend Emily, Elizabeth told Sigurd, "Sitzen," or to sit, before unlocking the door to let her friend inside.

Looking at his best friend over his bottle of beer Jason Morgan fought the urge to laugh. As humorous as he found the look upon Johnny's face he knew his friend would not share in that same opinion, since the look had been created by his fiancé's absence. Looking down at his hands cradling his beer bottle he was reminded of a time when he had dared to care that much about someone, but unlike Jessamina and Johnny he'd lost his chance for happily ever after one snowy night.

Watching her current boss woe his latest victim Jessamina wished she could afford to drink something alcoholic instead of watching the stomach turning sight. Become a teacher her mother had said, follow your dreams her father had said, and now for the first time in her adult life she wished she's followed her mother's advice. If she had she wouldn't now be forced to watch Jasper Jacks explore some blond bimbo's tonsils.

Feeling her cell phone vibrate she kept an eye on the make out fest as she pulled it off of her belt. Seeing the number she frowned, why was Emily calling her knowing she was out of town? Grimacing as the tonsil exploration became more intense Jessamina flipped open the phone to answer.

"What's up Emily?"

"I need a favor…."

Listening to Emily and keeping a straight face proved to be a difficult challenge, especially with her boss' antics. However when Emily had finished outlining the favor she wasn't able to hold all of her laughter in.

"For all that I agree with the idea Em' we have a slight logistical problem, I'm not in Port Charles remember? I'm in Vegas working."

Damn! Do you think Johnny would be willing to help? Not with the finding Liz a guy part, but with the going to Jake's with us part?"

" laughs Em' he's probably already there, we were supposed to have dinner and pick out a tree before mister holier than thou decided at the last minuet that he need to attend this conference."

"That sucks, but wait aren't you afraid of getting fired for your attitude and disrespect?"

"No, he's too involved in exploring some bimbo's tonsils to notice; besides if he fires me it will make my day at this point. If he were to fire me I could spend some uninterrupted time with Johnny."

" Laughing Good luck with that Jess. I've heard about your reputation from Lucky's cop buddies, and I doubt that Jax is that stupid, you're the best and he life is contently being threatened."

" Sigh I know. Oops looks like the explore the bimbo expedition is moving. I'll talk to ya tomorrow Em', but in the mean time call Johnny."

Listening to his best friend's little sister made Johnny want to hit his head against the wall. Somehow during their 5 minuets of conversation she had convinced him that it was a good idea for her to bring Elizabeth to Jake's and now she was reminding him of why it was a good idea even as she helped Elizabeth pick out an outfit, much to Elizabeth's displeasure. Making up an excuse he hung up before either Emily or Elizabeth's shrieks caused permanent damage to his hearing.

Looking at Jason he tried to figure out a way to tell him that Emily was on her way, but after eyeing Jason's beer bottle though it best to order another round before saying anything. But soon one round turned into 3 and before he had the courage to say anything to Jason his attention was drawn by a commotion at the door and he started to curse.

There arguing in the doorway was Elizabeth, Emily and a dark haired man he knew to be Ric Lansing, Elizabeth's stalker. Giving his half finished beer a look of regret Johnny stood and moved towards the door hoping Lansing would get a clue and leave before things turned violent. However he was far from surprised when the worm didn't and Emily slugged him, Johnny was surprised however about the size of the bar brawl that resulted from Lansing knocking over a table of drinks as he fell.

Holding the phone away from her ear Emily grimaced, since she had been the one to hit Ric she'd been the one nominated to call Jessamina. Now that she had her friend on the phone she wished she'd held her ground and made Johnny call instead.

Looking from Elizabeth to Jason and back again Johnny took pity on them and introduced one to the other. For all that they'd fought together in a bar room brawl and now sat in a cold holding cell together they didn't even know each other's names.

Settling back against the cell wall to wait for his phone call Johnny smiled a silly smile and finally understood the female urge to match make.


End file.
